


Midnight Secret

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Reveal, Sensory Overload, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampire Sex, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, vampires raising a human child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter gets Sexiled for awhile while the Avocados have some fun...Only for an over sensitivity day to reveal their secret to the kid the following day.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Midnight Secret

Matt was smiling, shifting his hips, “Fuck, it's been way too long.”

Foggy moaned, gripping his love's hips and shifting upward into his gripping lover. “Oh yeah, fuck, use to- always, just like this, and then-”

Matt gave a chuckle, ending in a moan and sudden quick canting of his hips, “Yeah. I'm close, are you?”

“You think I'm not going to drag this out, and just- enjoy every single second, you're so wrong,” Matt whined as he went limp, bruising showing in such contrast as he fell back, Foggy quickly shifting to kneel over him and continue his slow thrusting. “I am going to drive you insane with how slow-”

Matt whined, “Foggy, the kid's due back, we can't just-”

“Don't worry, buddy, I hung your tie on the fire escape, if he knows anything about etiquette he'll find something else to do for awhile.”

“Trying to kill me, Foggy,” Matt whined as he clung. “Just feed, please?”

“All these nights, sitting at home like a good little Childe, waiting for my beautiful, strong Sire to bring home food. Watching out for our brood, taking care of our den while you hunted. Hiding quick nips and feeding. Drinking everything you offer each night you come home to us. You think I'm going to make this quick for you?” Matt was a whimpering mess as he squirmed before tensing. “What is it?”

“The- kid-” Foggy growled and stilled, earning whining and shifting below him before the tension faded and Matt panted, “I think he got the message, he- left.”

“Good, he is a smart kid after all,” Foggy gave Matt a nip, just to see his eyes bleed red and his head to toss back. “I'm gonna take awhile.”

“Fuck, please, Foggy, just,” Matt whined as he shifted.

“Gotta be careful with my Sire,” Foggy kissed along a harsh bruise that had been blooming across Matt's collar, “He's been so busy protecting his territory. Can't risk hurting him.”

Matt clung, eyes squeezed shut, “Foggy, I can't, I can't, I'm gonna-”

Foggy tsked as Matt started gripping and whimpering, “Too bad, looks like you better be ready for round two, because I'm not even close yet.”

Matt smiled, “Feed, Foggy, you will be.”

Foggy grinned as Matt continued to pant and whimper, “It always amuses me, you never stop breathing when we make love.”

“It's, concentration and calming technique, so I- I don't-”

“Go off instantly,” Foggy grinned at the nod before biting down. Matt gasped,falling limp while Foggy growled, so much over-stimulation suddenly rushing through him, arousal, pleasure, that hint of pain, of teeth buried in him, of feeding. Foggy couldn't stop himself from slamming forward hard, gulping at the feeling of being so full while filling before it finally crested. Matt was dazed, still panting when he finally pulled away. “God, we haven't done that in so long...”

Matt panted, nodding and smiling, “I almost forgot how good it felt.”

“Give me a minute, I'll clean up and check on your back, that cut smells like it opened back up.”

Matt patted his throat, “Gonna have to change the sheets, you got messy.”

“You love it when I'm messy,” Foggy smiled as he leaned down to lick at the seeping bite.”

Matt hummed and leaned to nuzzle at him. “So, the move is coming up.”

“Yeah,” Foggy sighed as he went to get started cleaning up. “Come on, Murdock, up and at um, we gotta clean up before we tell the kid it's safe.”

Matt groaned, “Alright, I'm getting up.”

“Good, we don't need this place looking or smelling like a slaughter house...”

Matt rolled his eyes as he started grabbing the sheets, “Not enough death for a slaughterhouse.”

Foggy gave him a look as he grabbed the fresh sheets to start changing them.

-

Peter had been a bit skittish as he got ready for school. Matt was focusing on him, frowning, it wasn't fear but it was definitely worry bordering on fear. “Peter, everything go okay last night?”

Peter jerked, nodding, “Yeah, fine,” he nearly shouted out before settling into a chair. “Eggs today?”

“We want to clear out as much of the fridge as we can before the move. Peter, is everything okay? You said you liked the apartment, and you weren't lying.”

“What, no, it's- it's great I just... Been kinda outa it, with everything.”

Matt knew lose, he knew and understood. Some take minutes for it to hit and even pass, others it could take years before that final crash of just, everything, coming down, and some even longer for it to hit and pass. “Then, what's wrong?”

Peter's leg jittered, “Nothing.”

“Peter, you're speaking to the guy that has his entire day wrecked by Foggy moving the damn coffee... Just, don't ever be afraid to talk with me.”

“It's just- not use to being Sexiled like that... It just, put me on edge.”

Matt tilted his head, there was no lie there but, “There's something else putting you on edge.”

Peter bounced, shaking his head. “Just, always on edge... I thought, you knew that. It's a part of everything.”

Matt frowned as he settled across from him, “Like, everything just starts crashing? Even the smallest noise or vibration? Like every brush just, jolts through you like a lightning bolt.”

Peter finally went still, “Yeah, like, something's wrong and you can't figure out what.”

Matt sighed, “That's sensory over load. You're staying home today. I have- some things that'll help you. I'll get the kit.”

“I'm not staying home just because-”

“Peter, trust me, I've been exactly where you are. It doesn't get better, it gets worse. You're taking a day off, and just help that settle down. The last thing you want is for it to crash full force out of nowhere.”

Peter jolted at first when Matt hugged him, but then went still, then shifting his head against his chest and seeming confused as Matt headed to get his kit. “I'll be okay.”

“Here, noise canceling, there's also some little things, sensory input items for touch. Different textures to help you carefully bring yourself up from it. There's also a soft blanket in the closet, it's weighted to help keep you calm.”

Peter was nodding as Foggy headed over, “Don't worry, kiddo, we've dealt with this many times. Just, take what time you need to help calm it down.” Peter flinched when Foggy hugged him, going still again and looking to start breathing heavier. “Hey, deep breath.”

Matt was already grabbing a candle, one of the decorative ones he used when things got a touch rough and set it under Peter's nose, “Think you went a little overboard on the cologne today, Foggy.”

Foggy sniffed and flailed as Peter took the candle to inhale the soft vanilla scent, “There's no cologne. Just deodorant because I'm not a heathen.”

Matt gave a sniff at him and frowned, “Might be a triggering scent or something.”

Peter shook his head, “It's not scent but it helps, the distraction,” he nudged the candle before setting it on the table. Matt patted his shoulder, Peter grabbed his wrist so quick even Foggy blinked at him. “It's, touch. There's no vibration. Like, no pulse.”

Matt's face fell as Foggy jerked to stare at him wide eyed. “What, what do you mean?”

Peter reached out, Foggy automatically reaching to hug him and felt the kid's head settle against his chest, “Why don't you have a heartbeat, Foggy?”

Foggy froze before he gave a forced laugh, “Peter, I'm right here. I mean, maybe you're not listening hard enough?”

Peter shook his head, still buried against Foggy's chest. “Heartbeats, pulses, they all feel like vibrations, they have ever since the bite. Why don't you have any vibrations? Either of you.”

Matt frowned as he took a deep breath, “Foggy, call Peter in. I'll let Karen know that we're not seeing anyone today.”

Foggy was looking worried, “I guess it's our turn to explain, huh?”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh.”


End file.
